


A New Drink

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Hi I was wondering if you could write a fluffy fic of where the reader shows Loki a boba drink for the first time and he tries and loves it?? Idk it was just a random idea, also I really love your fics!! :D





	A New Drink

“Darling, what is so exciting that you must show me?” You’re dragging your boyfriend through the streets of New York toward a new café.

“Why give away the surprise?” You smirk up at him. Loki sighs and allows you to drag him through the streets. “Please? I promise you’ll enjoy it!” He gives in to your antics as you smile back at him that nearly stops his heart.

“Yes, love.” Loki smiles back. You stop in front of a small little café and Loki looks at you. “We passed five other cafes love. What makes this one special?”

“Come on!” You pull him through the door and you two sit in a corner booth. “You have to have this!”

He looks at the picture of the boba drink. “That looks concerning, dear. What are those spheres in the tea?”

You laugh. “It is tapioca balls.”

“That sounds  _more_  concerning somehow.” He shakes his head. “I think I’ll stick to my usual.”

“Oh come on!” You frown. “Fine, I’ll get it and then you have to try it!” You two order and Loki still looks at you skeptically. “Loki, I wouldn’t ask you to try something unless I thought you would like it.”

“I will take a sip, nothing more.” He relents.

“Thank you!” You take his hand in yours. Loki smiles at your excited energy surrounding this new drink you want him to try. Once the drink was set before you, you give it to Loki to try. He looks at it skeptically before trying a little bit. It was sweet and chewy, but he loved the contrast of texture.

“This is surprisingly good.” Loki looks at you in shock. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this good.”

You laugh. “Keep that one, I’ll order another.”

“But, darling—”

“Loki, I knew this was going to happen.” You laugh and take his hand. You order yours and smile. “Trust me, love. I am just happy you like it.” He nods, but he still feels guilty.

“How about I make dinner for us to make up for stealing your drink?”

“That sounds nice.” You smirk and Loki kisses your hand. “I can’t wait.”

He smirks. “I know you can’t.”


End file.
